


Mamá

by hilali



Category: Memoirs of the Mausoleum Series - K. L. Somniate
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilali/pseuds/hilali
Summary: Four’s mother hasn’t heard of him in a while. She worries, and as she does, she talks to her own mother about where she went wrong. // La madre de Four no ha oído de él en mucho tiempo. En su preocupación, ella habla con su propia madre acerca de dónde salió mal.





	Mamá

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the relationship between Four and his mother. Mostly because I understand it to some extent. So I decided to write something from Four’s mother’s point of view, and in Spanish because why not. It’s been a while since I’ve written in Spanish so please forgive the grammar and punctuation. (There is also an English translation).

Lo tuve muy joven.

Me dijistes que no era buen idea.

_Todavía tienes escuela. Todavía tienes la oportunidad para hacer más._  

Tenías razón, yo sé.

Pero lo iba a tener. Ya lo quería. Todavía sin celebro, sin corazón, pero ya lo amaba.

Pase esos nueve meses con mucho dolor, en el cuerpo y en el corazón, porque se fue su padre.

Me dejo y no sé si fue por la responsabilidad que venía, o porque no me amaba más.

Me dijistes que nunca debí estar con él. Me dijistes que querías que él bebé sería niña, porque los hombres eran muy cruel—como su padre.

Fue varón.

Lo llamé Andres.

Mi pequeñito Andres. Con su pelo tan negro como el mío. Se ve un poquito como su padre, pero tiene mi pelo y mis ojos.

_Lo amo tanto, mamá._

_Ay, si niña, qué lindo es._

Andres Stantos.

Como cualquier otra madre del barrio, yo quería lo mejor para él.

Lo extraño tanto. Extraño cuando era niño. Feliz.

Tan, tan feliz.

No sé, mamá, no sé qué le paso.

Es mentira. Creo que si sé.

Fue mi culpa. No era buena como tú. Debí hacerte caso, pero pensé que lo iba hacer diferente.

Andres es niño, yo sé, pero no quería que fuera como los otros niños del barrio. Esos hombres que no respetan a sus madres, a las mujeres. Drogas, alcohol, violencia.

Todo está ahí, yo sé, mamá, pero quería tratar para que sea diferente. Como el hijo de Sabrina. Tan tierno y bueno con su esposa y madre.

Pero Andres juega mucho. Lo deje salir mucho. El jugo mucho con los otros niños. Puede ser que debí visitar más a Lucrecia y Mirta—sería mejor estar con sus primos. Esos niños son buenos, sería mejor con ellos.

¿Verdad?

Ay mamá, yo no sé. Estoy llorando tanto. Lo extraño tanto.

No sé si está vivo o muerto. No sé, no sé, nadie en el barrio sabe.

Siempre jugando con esa pelota. Siempre llegando a la casa con las piernas heridas. Pero es niño, está bien, yo sé. Qué bueno que no está gordo como Ronaldo.

Le enseñe como cocinar. Yo sé que a ti te gustaría eso. Andres sabe cómo cocinar, mamá. Sabe cómo hacer algo para su familia. Pero no sé si la va a tener.

No me habla mucho de esas cosas. Ya cuando maduro, casi no me hablo más. Cada vez que trate, se pone tan bravo, tan furioso. No sé por qué, mamá. ¿Soy mala persona, por eso me grita?

¿Por qué me grita, mamá? Lo amo tanto, no entiendo.

Lo amo tanto. Todavía me recuerdo darle la leche. Recuerdo cuando me despertó y me canto felicidades.

¿Es normal?

¿Qué tu hijo te grite con tanta ferocidad?

Yo no creo. Lucrecia me dice que Andres está muy mal.

Ya veo que tenía razón.

No quería ir a la escuela. No quería ir a la universidad.

Encontró unos hombres, mamá. Son peligrosos. Yo lo sé. Él no debe estar con ellos, pero no me hace caso.

Le supliqué. Casi en el piso.

_Andres, quédate conmigo._

_No me dejes, su casa está aquí._

_No me dejes, no me dejes._

Me dejo. Como su padre. Pero no lo odio.

Nunca voy a poder a odiar a Andres.

Mamá, sabes…

Algunas veces yo creo…

Mamá, creo que Andres me odio.

Odiar no como los niños. Odiar como tu odiastes a su papá.

Quiero llorar, mamá. Lo extraño. Lo quiero. Quiero que regrese. Que venga a casa y me dé un abrazo, un beso.

No se mas de él.

Nadie sabe más de él.

Quiero…quiero morir, mamá.

Quiero verlo.

Ay, mamá…lo extraño tanto.

- 

I had him pretty young.

You told me it wasn’t a good idea.

_You’re still in school. You still have the opportunity to do more._

You’re right, I know.

But I was going to have him. I already loved him. Even without a brain, a heart, I still loved him.

I spent those nine months in a lot of pain, both in my body and heart, because his father left.

He left me, and I don’t know if it was because of the impending responsibility, or because he didn’t love me anymore.

You told me that I never should’ve been with him. You told me that you wanted the baby to be a girl, because men were too cruel—like his father.

He was a boy.

I named him Andres.

My little Andres. With his hair so black—just like mine. He looks a little like his father, but he has my hair and my eyes.

_I love him so much, mamá._

_Ay, yes honey, he’s so pretty._

Andres Stantos.

Just like every other mother in the neighborhood, I wanted the best for him.

I miss him so much. Miss when he was a child. Happy.

So, so happy.

I don’t know, _mamá_ , I don’t know what happened to him.

I’m lying. I think I do know.

It was my fault. I wasn’t a good mother like you. I should’ve listened to you, but I thought I was going to do it differently.  

Andres is a boy, I know, but I didn’t want him to be like the other boys in the neighborhood. Like those men who don’t respect their mothers, don’t respect women. Drugs, alcohol, violence.

Everything is there, I know, _mamá_ , but I wanted to try so he would be different. Like Sabrina’s son. So tender and kind to his wife and mother.

But Andres plays too much. I let him out too much. He played a lot with the other boys. Maybe I should’ve visited Lucrecia and Mirta more often—it would’ve been better for him to be with his cousins. Those boys are good; it would’ve been better with them.

Right?

_Ay_ , _mamá_ , I don’t know. I’m crying so much. I miss him so much.

I don’t know if he’s alive or dead. I don’t know, I don’t know, no one in the neighborhood knows.

Always playing with that ball. Always coming home with scraped knees. But he’s a boy, that’s fine, I know. It’s good that he isn’t fat like Ronaldo.

I taught him how to cook. I know you would’ve liked that. Andres knows how to cook, _mamá_. Knows how to do something for his family. Though, I don’t know if he’s going to have one.

He doesn’t talk to me about those things much. When he matured, he barely talked to me. Every time I tried, he becomes so angry, so furious. I don’t know why, _mamá_. Am I a bad person? Is that why he yells?

Why does he yell, _mamá_? I love him so much, I don’t understand.

I love him so much. I still remember breastfeeding him. Still remember that time when he woke me up and sang me happy birthday.

Is it normal?

To have your son scream at you with so much ferocity?

I don’t think so. Lucrecia told me that Andres isn’t right.

Now I see that she was right.

He didn’t want to go to school. Didn’t want to go to a university.

He found some men, _mamá_. They’re dangerous. I know it. He shouldn’t be with them, but he doesn’t listen to me.

I begged him. Almost on the floor.

_Andres, quédate conmigo._

_No me dejes, su casa está aquí._

_No me dejes, no me dejes._

He left me. Just like his father. But I don’t hate him.

I can never bring myself to hate Andres.

_Mamá_ , you know…

Sometimes I think…

_Mamá_ , I think Andres hated me.

Not hate like kids do. Hate like how you hated his father.

I want to cry, _mamá_. I miss him. I love him. I want him to come back. Come back home and give me a hug, a kiss.

I don’t know anything about him.

No one knows anything about him.

I want…I want to die, _mamá_.

I want to see him.

_Ay,_ _mamá_ …I miss him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was okay. I love this series so much and hopefully I can write more fics for it in the future. Thanks for reading.


End file.
